Vocational Metamorphosis of the Supreme Czar
Vocational Metamorphosis of the Supreme Czar ''(しごとへんかそのさいこうろてい Shigoto Henka Sono Saikou Rotei) is a Caster Magic and a variant of Summoning Magic that is only recorded to have been used by Keith Maverick and Ethan Faulkner. This magic allows the user to change 'classes', gaining new physical and magical skills in the process. Each class represents a skill in a certain - sometimes very specific - field, and therefore allows the user to become a master of anything they wish after only a short education period. Description Vocational Metamorphosis of the Supreme Czar is a variation of Weapon Magic and Summoning Magic that links to a magical vault known as the Kingdom Hearts. The Kingdom Hearts was created and filled by the notorious Vorobyov family, a noble family from that uses the magic and their connections to control a vast amount of people. The family 'collected' magic items all over Ishgar, and stored all of the weapons in a vault known as - unsurprisingly - the Kingdom Hearts. The sheer amount of conflicting magical energies in such a small area caused the vault to slip out of this dimension, and preventing it from being accessed unless you own a key, and also making the Vault itself gain sapience, and the ability to extract knowledge and power form each every weapon. The Magic can summon the weapons located within Kingdom Hearts in the form of ‘classes’ or ‘jobs’. Upon picking a Class, knowledge of how to use the weapons - and the skills needed to be effective at using said weapon - is sent straight to the caster’s brain in a manner similar to Archive magic. Each and every class has access to some unique skills, ensuring a class is never fully redundant, and transforming classes takes absolutely no magic power. However, each skill within a class has it's own cost, and therefore more advanced classes with more powerful skills use on average, more magic power. Each class also has it's own general fighting style that uses the classes effectively, and if this way of fighting does not mesh well with your own, it is difficult to use the class. This particular weakness is not a major issue due to the sheer amount of classes available; it is relatively easy to find classes you can use. To shift Classes, the user must enter a meditative state for around 30 seconds - this unfortunately prevents switching mid battle. When the magic is first learned, three Classes are available; Warrior, Archer and Wizard, which allows you to use swords, bows and staffs respectively. After experiencing certain things or performing certain actions, new Classes can be ‘unlocked’ allowing access to new weapons and skills. With enough experience with a Class it is possible for the class to ‘evolve’ to a more powerful variant. This process usually adds a secondary weapon and a selection of extra skills to the Class, along with a new name. Class Modifiers are adjectives place in front of any class, that slightly modify the magical skills of the class, and add new ones. This can therefore protect from certain physical and mental ailments, by simply turning them into a Modifier and then un-equipping it. If a certain level of skill has been reached with multiple Classes, it is possible to ‘fuse’ them together, gaining the skills and weapons of both Classes at the same time. Class Fusion can also result in the creation of new weapons and skills that didn’t even exist before, making it an incredibly useful path of growth. Basic Classes Warrior The Warrior Class is the most physical of the three basic classes. It grants the ability to summon swords, and a variety of sword skills to go with them. The sword skills vary from elemental attacks to movement skills, and even defensive moves. The sword available is limited to the classic 'Arming Sword'. Archer Archers focus on physical damage at longer range, specifically with a bow and arrow. The skills available are a lot more into the different 'elemental' attacks; fire, air, ice, and so on, but even things like shadow, sound and smoke are available. A small amount of skills had a more physical ability to the arrow, such as increasing it's size or adding a rope to it. Wizard Upon equipping the Wizard Class, the user gains access to a large variety of magical skills. However, almost all the skills available depend on the staff that is currently being wielded. These skills manifest in the ability to use fire, water, air and earth magic. As the elements are used it is possible to gain more magics, and Class Evolution adds more at further levels. Features * '''Evolution: '''Evolution is the process by which a class, after having been used continuously as a staple of the user's array of classes is given a power-up by the Kingdom Hearts. it allows access to more powerful weapons and skills for less magic energy. These classes can be given at literally any time Kingdom Hearts believes they are deserved. The evolution of Warrior is Knight, for example. * '''Unlock: '''Learning certain skills in the world that have a corresponding class will cause Kingdom Hearts to allow access to new classes and weapon types. These new classes build upon the corresponding skill, and drastically increase it's effectiveness through Magic. Learning how to fire a gun would unlock the Gunslinger class. * '''Specification: '''Excessively using one skill or weapon as a class can cause Class Specification to occur - that is, one single skill being expanded into several skills. For example, using the Ice Arrow spell as an Archer would eventually create the Frost Archer. * '''Fusion: '''When a high enough level of skill is reached with a number of classes, it is possible to enter a long, meditative sleep that causes the chosen classes to be combined into a new one, allowing all for use of all of the skills and weapons able to be used by both classes and unlocking several more. * '''Modifiers: '''Class Modifiers are created when certain things happen to the user that would change their physiology. It can be used as a defensive technique against some ailments, and allows great variation in classes. Modifiers can be many things, such as Vampiric, Cursed, Holy or Infected, and many more. Trivia * Originally created and owned by Advent. He's never active anymore so I have took the liberty of removing this page from his ownership, with the permission of Per, of course. In action from September 2nd 2016. It has been renamed, however from the original '''Weapon Magic: Job Class Change'. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Armors Category:Requip Magic Category:Requip Category:Summoning Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Rare Magic Category:Family Exclusive Magic